Save the future
by Aliyah626
Summary: Chris tente de retourner dans son monde, dans le futur. Mais Gidéon, qui cherche à s'emparer de Wyatt rôde toujours. La vie des deux garçons est menacée. Mais un personnage qui leur est très familier peut peut-être les sauver..
1. Introduction

**Prologue :** Comme beaucoup de fans, je n'ai pas aimé la fin de la saison 6 & la mort de notre Chris m'a rendue trop triste. J'ai alors décidé de la réécrire. J'étais très attachée au personnage de Chris. Je le trouvais vraiment attachant, surtout depuis qu'il était devenu très proche de Piper et Léo. Je trouve la fin de la saison 6 vraiment trop triste, j'ai pleuré en regardant l'épisode "Pour l'amour d'un fils". Je n'aime pas le fait que les scénaristes aient fait mourir notre Chris & comme je ne m'en remettais pas et que le personnage m'a vraiment manqué jusqu'à la fin de la série, j'ai décidé de modifier l'histoire. J'ai regardé et re-regardé les épisodes 22 & 23 de la saison 6, "Pour l'amour d'un fils". Comme je les ai trouvé tout simplement géniaux (sauf la fin !), j'ai décidé de respecter le script et de reprendre la trame de l'épisode, avec le même contexte et en gros les mêmes répliques (je ne voulais pas complètement modifier l'histoire). Simplement, j'ai apporté des modifications, j'ai introduit d'autres personnages, d'autres répliques. Je me suis entièrement basée sur l'épisode, j'ai essayé de le respecter au maximum tout en le modifiant.

* * *

Piper Halliwell était depuis peu en couple avec Léo Wyatt, son être de lumière. Bien que cette union était formellement interdite par les lois magiques, Léo et Piper étaient passés outre. Cette dernière était d'hors et déja enceinte de leur premier enfant. Considérant ce bébé comme un cadeau du ciel, le couple avait décidé de le garder et ce, malgré les profonds reproches, mises en gardes et menaces des Fondateurs. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs cédé lorsqu'ils avaient pressentis les immenses pouvoirs magique que posséderait cet enfant. Le ventre de Piper s'arrondissant à une vitesse phénoménale, les Halliwell avaient demandé explications aux Fondateurs. Sans réponses, ceux-ci s'étaient alors tourné vers les Avatars pour connaître leurs pensées sur cet étrange phénomène et ce malgré leur profond mépris envers les Avatars.

Après avoir effectués de longues recherches, les deux puissances avaient expliqué aux Halliwell ce qu'il se passait. L'enfant que Piper attendait était hors du commun, tout à fait exceptionnel. Il possédait d'immenses facultés. Il avait également une caractéristique très étrange mais rarissime. En effet, il grandissait bien plus vite ques les autres bébés et atteindrait l'adolescence en quelques années seulement, période à laquelle sa croissance redeviendrait normale.

Piper faillit tourner de l'oeil lorsqu'elle entendit ceci. Les Avatars lui expliquèrent que ce phénomène était d'une extrême rareté et qu'il était incroyable de le voir se produire sous leurs yeux. Piper n'appréciait pas vraiment que son futur enfant soit si exceptionnel car elle craignait qu'il ne devienne une véritable proie pour les démons. Léo quant à lui avait surtout peur que son enfant soit convoité par les Avatars ou les Fondateurs, il savait que ces deux ordres aimaient les êtres dotés d'une puissance supérieure, et qu'ils tentaient souvent de les rallier à leur cause pour en faire l'un des leurs.

Comme prévu, le bébé grandit plus vite que les autres : ainsi, il fut totalement développé alors que Piper n'était enceinte que depuis 3 mois. L'arrivée imminente de l'enfant chamboula le manoir Halliwell. Phoebe et Paige durent préparer la petite chambre plus vite que prévu. Les soeurs continuaient en même temps leur chasse contre les démons, bien que Léo insistait pour que Piper reste à la maison.

Une petite fille naquit le 29 Octobre. Contre toute attente, ses parents ne suivirent pas vraiment la tradition, celle de nommer leur fille par un prénom commençant par la lettre "P". Ils l'appelèrent Judy. La petite fille grandit entourée d'amour et d'affection. Comme l'avait prévu les Avatars, Judy grandit à une vitesse phénoménale. La fillette avait le corps et l'esprit d'un enfant de 9 ans alors qu'elle n'était née que depuis 5 ans. Bien que l'adaptation fut au départ un peu étrange, celà n'empêcha pas ses parents et ses tantes d'aimer la petite fille comme il se devait et de la protéger des forces du mal.

A la veille du 10ème anniversaire de Judy, alors que les soeurs se tenaient tranquillement au salon avec Léo, les Avatars apparurent. Piper eut un cri de surprise.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Nous allons être direct, dit Bêta, une jeune femme à la peau mâte et aux longs cheveux noirs.

Inquiet, Léo se plaça à côté de sa femme et de sa fille, comme pour les protéger.

- Nous sommes ici pour Judy, continua l'avatar. Il faut que nous l'emmenions.

Piper écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Il n'est pas question que vous touchiez à ma nièce ! répliqua Phoebe.

- Laissez-nous vous expliquez, s'exclama Alpha, un grand avatar aux cheveux gris plaqués sur la tête et aux yeux sombres. C'est pour la protéger qu'il nous faut l'emmener.

- Vous ne prendrez pas notre fille ! s'écria Léo, incrédule.

Une voix retentit derrière eux.

- Tu ne comprends pas Léo.

Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent les Fondateurs. Léo fut si surpris qu'il ne put répliquer.

- Judy court un grave danger, continua la fondatrice. Nous avons senti une énorme menace peser sur elle.. qui entrainera sa mort !

- Nous savons protéger notre famille, coupa Piper, la voix tremblante.

- Pas cette fois, répliqua la fondatrice avec une voix dure.

- Et où comptez-vous l'emmener ? demanda Paige, méfiante.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura un fondateur. Nous la confirons à un ordre bien plus puissant qui saura la protéger et la dissimuler aux forces du mal.

- La dissimuler ? s'écria Piper. Je ne veux pas la cacher, je ne veux pas perdre ma fille !

Les larmes commencaient à monter dans ses yeux.

- Elle vous sera rendue, dit un avatar. Dès que la menace aura été vaincue, elle reviendra.

Les Halliwell restèrent silencieux.

- Nous avons consulté l'avenir, ajouta un fondateur. Si elle reste ici, elle sera tuée et sa disparition entrainera un énorme déséquilibre entre le Bien et le Mal, qui aura des conséquences désastreuses. Faites-nous confiance, c'est le seul moyen de la sauver..

Piper éclata en sanglots. Léo la prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne peux pas... murmura la jeune femme.

- Moi non plus, dit lentement Léo, la voix brisée. Mais si on ne les laisse pas l'emmener, on va perdre notre petite fille...

Phoebe et Paige sentirent leur coeur se briser.

Piper se baissa alors pour regarder sa fille droit dans les yeux.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda timidement la petite fille, inquiète.

- Chérie.. murmura Piper en lui caressant les cheveux. Il faut que tu partes avec eux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont là pour te protéger, ils ne te feront aucun mal.

- Mais où est-ce que je vais aller ? s'exclama la fillette, terrifiée. Non, non, je ne veux pas partir !

- Tout va bien aller mon ange, intervint Léo en serrant les mains de sa fille dans les siennes. Papa, maman et tes tantes doivent régler quelques petits problèmes et dès que tout ça sera terminé, tu reviendras ici avec nous, d'accord mon coeur ?

La petite fille hocha la tête puis se jeta dans les bras de son père. Piper les entoura de ses bras, secouée de sanglots. Des larmes silencieuses glissaient sur le visage de ses soeurs.

- Le temps presse, dit la fondatrice.

Les Avatars et les Fondateurs entourèrent la petite fille. Ses étincelants yeux émeraudes se posèrent une dernière fois sur sa mère puis le petit groupe disparut dans un tourbillon gris.

Piper s'effondra sur le sol, la tête dans les mains. Léo, Phoebe et Paige l'entourèrent de leurs bras et ils restèrent ainsi, effondrés de douleur, écrasés par le chagrin.

Il fallut plusieurs mois aux Halliwell pour accepter le départ temporaire de Judy. Piper s'était tout d'abord murée dans son chagrin puis elle avait décidé de se battre pour sa fille, de combattre les démons avec ardeur pour éliminer la menace et récupérer sa fille.

Inconsolable, Léo se noyait dans le travail pour cacher sa peine. Phoebe et Paige aidaient le couple du mieux qu'elles pouvaient, pourchassant les démons sans relâche afin de récupérer leur nièce.

* * *

**Petites explications :**

- Pourquoi un prénom ne commençant pas par P ?

Etant donné que j'ai décidé que le premier enfant de Piper serait une fille, j'aurais pu respecter la tradition et lui donner un prénom commençant par P. Simplement, je ne trouvais pas de prénom que je trouvais assez joli. Et puis, Piper et Léo n'appellent aucun de leurs deux fils par un prénom commençant par P, donc je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils auraient respecter la tradition pour un enfant et pas pour les deux autres.

- Pourquoi un enfant qui grandit plus vite ?

Je voulais vraiment que mon personnage soit adolescente durant l'histoire. J'ai fais des tas de calculs mais disons que son âge ne pouvait pas coincider avec celui de Piper et Léo et ceux de Wyatt et Chris. J'ai donc du trouver une solution et voilà, j'ai eu recours à mon imagination et voilà ce que ça a donné )

**Merci d'avoir lu cette introduction, la suite très très prochainement :)**


	2. Retrouvailles

**Fiction Ghost Writer & Elodie, merci pour vos reviews ! :)**

* * *

La nouvelle existence de Judy commença alors. Les retrouvailles entre la famille furent émouvantes. Phoebe et Paige laissèrent éclater leur joie lorsqu'elle retrouvèrent leur nièce.

Tout fut mis en place pour faire comme si Judy n'avait rien manqué. Elle fit la connaissance de Chris. A la vue de ce dernier, elle eu un curieux pressentiment mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à se souvenir pourquoi elle croyait déja le connaître. Judy et Wyatt furent tout de suite très proches et leur rapport devint rapidement fusionnel. Presque deux années s'écoulèrent, deux années rythmées par bons nombres d'évènements.

Judy apprit tout d'abord à se servir de ses pouvoirs. Ces derniers se révélèrent incroyablement puissants et la sorcière développa un véritable don pour s'en servir. Elle apprit étonnement vite et devint rapidement crainte par les Forces du Mal. Il se révéla également qu'elle avait la faculté de soigner ainsi que de s'éclipser. Paige lui enseigna l'art de créer les potions et elle devint rapidement très habile dans ce domaine. Judy, ainsi que tout la famille Halliwell apprirent que Chris était enfaite le 3ème enfant de Piper et Léo et qu'il venait du futur pour sauver Wyatt. Lorsque judy apprit que Chris était son frère, elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise. Elle avait l'impression de déja le savoir, elle savait toutes ces choses et ça la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, d'autant qu'elle ne se souvenait pas du tout d'où lui venait toutes ces informations.

Les rapports entre Chris et son père furent au départ chaotiques puis après maintes explications, ils réussirent à mieux s'entendre et devinrent vite complices.

Piper était quant à elle enceinte de Chris et son accouchement était prévu dans peu de temps.

Ce matin-là, Judy se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment. La matinée passa mais pourtant, elle ne se sentait toujours pas bien. Elle vivait des choses dont elle connaissait l'issue. Elle se demanda un instant si elle ne possédait pas le don de voir l'avenir.

- Judy, ça va ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Chris s'était assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé du salon.

- Oui, ça va, répondit-elle en fuyant son regard.

- Dis moi ce qui te tracasse, insista Chris.

- Rien.. mentit Judy. C'est juste que.. J'ai l'impression de savoir des choses, mais je ne sais plus d'où elles viennent..

- Ne t'en fais pas Jud' répondit Chris d'un air compatissant. Les réponses sont ici, ajouta-t-il en lui montrant son coeur.

Il sourit puis s'éclipsa. Judy ne savait que penser et elle s'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'elle avait l'impression que tout ça avait un lien avec Chris. Elle avait beau fouiller dans son coeur et son esprit, elle ne trouvait pas les réponses à ses questions.

Paige descendit au salon avec Chris.

- Il est temps d'y aller ! dit-elle.

Judy se leva et tous trois s'éclipsèrent à l'école de magie. Ils devaient trouver un sort pour permettre à Chris de retourner dans le futur. En effet, il devait naître dans deux jours et il fallait qu'il soit rentré avant sa naissance.

Judy n'était allé à l'école de magie que deux fois seulement. Un peu déboussolée, elle suivit Paige et Chris vers la grande bibliothèque.

- Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama Gidéon en les voyant.

Judy s'arrêta sur place, figée de stupeur. Elle croisa le regard de Gidéon et tout lui revint alors en mémoire. Ca y est elle se souvenait. Le livre .. ! Le livre qui était dans la chambre de sa famille d'accueil et qui racontait l'histoire des Halliwell. Ce livre annonçait la mort de Chris. Judy observa Gidéon. Oui, c'était bien lui. Elle était tout simplement certaine de se trouver en face de l'assassin de son frère. Elle se souvint alors de tous les détails. Elle savait précisemment ce qui allait se passer.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Paige, inquiète.

- Oui, mentit Judy.

Elle ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons du fondateur. Elle s'efforça alors de rester naturelle. Ce ne fut pas des plus faciles ; elle rêvait de pouvoir le faire exploser d'un simple geste. Mais elle garda son calme, se jurant de trouver un moyen de sauver Chris.

Paige, Gidéon, Chris et Judy se mirent à la recherche d'un sort sur les voyages temporels. Chris était quelque peu nerveux, il était inquiet, d'autant plus que les recherches demeuraient vaines. Piper et Léo arrivèrent, celui-ci portant une valise à la main.

Chris devint blanc et se rua vers Piper.

- Tu as si peur que ça de naître avant terme ? le nargua Judy avec un sourire narquois.

Il lui adressa une grimace.

- Ce n'est pas drole ! répliqua-t-il. Il n'est pas encore temps !

Piper l'incita à se calmer, elle ne ressentait aucunes contractions, elle souhaitait seulement renvoyer quelques affaires au manoir. Chris se détendit un peu.

Gidéon sortit alors un livre. Il venait de dénicher un sort mais il doutait un peu de sa réussite. Léo insista pour que Paige concocte une potion, au cas où le sort ne marcherait pas. Il voulait s'assurer que son fils puisse revenir si jamais il n'atterissait pas au bonne endroit. Chris lui adressa un sourire. Paige s'eclipsa au manoir avec Judy. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la chambre de Phoebe. Elle toqua a la porte. Sa tante lui ouvrit et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Judy ! Entre je t'en prie.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit. Phoebe fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose tracassait sa nièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda gentiment Phoebe. Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

Judy hésita puis se lança.

- Ecoute, dit-elle, tu vas surement me prendre pour une folle, mais il faut que je te parle de ce que je sais. Chris va mourir.

Phoebe écarquilla les yeux.

- Bébé Chris ? Mais comment ça ?

- Non, pas le bébé, le Chris adulte, rectifia Judy. Ecoute tante Phoebe, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Je le sens ! Tu as toi même des prémonitions, tu sais ce que ça fait. Chris va mourir et il va être tué par Gidéon.

- Gidéon ? s'écria Phoebe. Attends Judy, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Gidéon est un fondateur, c'est un grand ami de ton père et il dirige l'école de magie, nous avons tous confiance en lui.

- Je sais, reprit Judy, ça ne parait vraiment pas crédible, mais c'est la vérité. Ecoute, c'est encore flou dans ma tête, je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça va arriver, mais le fait est que ça va arriver !

- Chérie, coupa Phoebe avec une voix douce, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour tes frères mais c'est impossible. Gidéon est notre ami. Tu ne sais même pas d'où te vienne ces spéculations et puis réfléchis un instant, c'est Wyatt qui était menacée par le mal et c'est pour ça que Chris est venu du futur. Mais maintenant nous avons vaincu les démons tu te souviens ? Je pense que ta peur de perdre tes frères t'envahit et prend le dessus. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça passera.

Judy resta silencieuse. Sa tante ne comprenait pas. Phoebe lui caressa la joue puis quitta la chambre. Judy soupira. Elle se sentait seule et elle comprit alors que sa famille ne pourrait pas l'aider à sauver Chris. Fulminant de rage, elle refusa d'abandonner et quitta la pièce, bien décidée à trouver une solution.

* * *

**Chapitre assez court, le prochain sera bien plus long**

**Merci de me lire :)**


	3. Premières craintes

**Fiction Ghost Writer & Elodie, merci pour vos reviews ! :)**

* * *

La nouvelle existence de Judy commença alors. Les retrouvailles entre la famille furent émouvantes. Phoebe et Paige laissèrent éclater leur joie lorsqu'elle retrouvèrent leur nièce.

Tout fut mis en place pour faire comme si Judy n'avait rien manqué. Elle fit la connaissance de Chris. A la vue de ce dernier, elle eu un curieux pressentiment mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à se souvenir pourquoi elle croyait déja le connaître. Judy et Wyatt furent tout de suite très proches et leur rapport devint rapidement fusionnel. Presque deux années s'écoulèrent, deux années rythmées par bons nombres d'évènements. Judy apprit tout d'abord à se servir de ses pouvoirs. Ces derniers se révélèrent incroyablement puissants et la sorcière développa un véritable don pour s'en servir. Elle apprit étonnement vite et devint rapidement crainte par les Forces du Mal. Il se révéla également qu'elle avait la faculté de soigner ainsi que de s'éclipser. Paige lui enseigna l'art de créer les potions et elle devint rapidement très habile dans ce domaine. Judy, ainsi que tout la famille Halliwell apprirent que Chris était enfaite le 3ème enfant de Piper et Léo et qu'il venait du futur pour sauver Wyatt. Lorsque Judy apprit que Chris était son frère, elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise. Elle avait l'impression de déja le savoir, elle savait toutes ces choses et ça la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, d'autant qu'elle ne se souvenait pas du tout d'où lui venait toutes ces informations.

Les rapports entre Chris et son père furent au départ chaotiques puis après maintes explications, ils réussirent à mieux s'entendre et devinrent vite complices.

Piper était quant à elle enceinte de Chris et son accouchement était prévu dans peu de temps.

Ce matin-là, Judy se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment. La matinée passa mais pourtant, elle ne se sentait toujours pas bien. Elle vivait des choses dont elle connaissait l'issue. Elle se demanda un instant si elle ne possédait pas le don de voir l'avenir.

- Judy, ça va ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Chris s'était assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé du salon.

- Oui, ça va, répondit-elle en fuyant son regard.

- Dis moi ce qui te tracasse, insista Chris.

- Rien.. mentit Judy. C'est juste que.. J'ai l'impression de savoir des choses, mais je ne sais plus d'où elles viennent..

- Ne t'en fais pas Jud' répondit Chris d'un air compatissant. Les réponses sont ici, ajouta-t-il en lui montrant son coeur.

Il sourit puis s'éclipsa. Judy ne savait que penser et elle s'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'elle avait l'impression que tout ça avait un lien avec Chris. Elle avait beau fouiller dans son coeur et son esprit, elle ne trouvait pas les réponses à ses questions.

Paige descendit au salon avec Chris.

- Il est temps d'y aller ! dit-elle.

Judy se leva et tous trois s'éclipsèrent à l'école de magie. Ils devaient trouver un sort pour permettre à Chris de retourner dans le futur. En effet, il devait naître dans deux jours et il fallait qu'il soit rentré avant sa naissance.

Judy n'était allée à l'école de magie que deux fois seulement. Un peu déboussolée, elle suivit Paige et Chris vers la grande bibliothèque.

- Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama Gidéon en les voyant.

Judy s'arrêta sur place, figée de stupeur. Elle croisa le regard de Gidéon et tout lui revint alors en mémoire. Ca y est, elle se souvenait. Le livre .. ! Le livre qui était dans la chambre de sa famille d'accueil et qui racontait l'histoire des Halliwell. Ce livre annonçait la mort de Chris. Judy observa Gidéon. Oui, c'était bien lui. Elle était tout simplement certaine de se trouver en face de l'assassin de son frère. Elle se souvint alors de tous les détails. Elle savait précisemment ce qui allait se passer.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Paige, inquiète.

- Oui, mentit Judy.

Elle ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons du fondateur. Elle s'efforça alors de rester naturelle. Ce ne fut pas des plus faciles ; elle rêvait de pouvoir le faire exploser d'un simple geste. Mais elle garda son calme, se jurant de trouver un moyen de sauver Chris.

Paige, Gidéon, Chris et Judy se mirent à la recherche d'un sort sur les voyages temporels. Chris était quelque peu nerveux, il était inquiet, d'autant plus que les recherches demeuraient vaines. Piper et Léo arrivèrent, celui-ci portant une valise à la main.

Chris devint blanc et se rua vers Piper.

- Tu as si peur que ça de naître avant terme ? le nargua Judy avec un sourire narquois.

Il lui adressa une grimace.

- Ce n'est pas drole ! répliqua-t-il. Il n'est pas encore temps !

Piper l'incita à se calmer, elle ne ressentait aucunes contractions, elle souhaitait seulement renvoyer quelques affaires au manoir. Chris se détendit un peu.

Gidéon sortit alors un livre. Il venait de dénicher un sort mais il doutait un peu de sa réussite. Léo insista pour que Paige concocte une potion, au cas où le sort ne marcherait pas. Il voulait s'assurer que son fils puisse revenir si jamais il n'atterissait pas au bonne endroit. Chris lui adressa un sourire. Paige s'eclipsa au manoir avec Judy. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la chambre de Phoebe. Elle toqua a la porte. Sa tante lui ouvrit et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Judy ! Entre je t'en prie.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit. Phoebe fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose tracassait sa nièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda gentiment Phoebe. Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

Judy hésita puis se lança.

- Ecoute, dit-elle, tu vas surement me prendre pour une folle, mais il faut que je te parle de ce que je sais. Chris va mourir.

Phoebe écarquilla les yeux.

- Bébé Chris ? Mais comment ça ?

- Non, pas le bébé, le Chris adulte, rectifia Judy. Ecoute tante Phoebe, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Je le sens ! Tu as toi même des prémonitions, tu sais ce que ça fait. Chris va mourir et il va être tué par Gidéon.

- Gidéon ? s'écria Phoebe. Attends Judy, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Gidéon est un fondateur, c'est un grand ami de ton père et il dirige l'école de magie, nous avons tous confiance en lui.

- Je sais, reprit Judy, ça ne parait vraiment pas crédible, mais c'est la vérité. Ecoute, c'est encore flou dans ma tête, je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça va arriver, mais le fait est que ça va arriver !

- Chérie, coupa Phoebe avec une voix douce, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour tes frères mais c'est impossible. Gidéon est notre ami. Tu ne sais même pas d'où te vienne ces spéculations et puis réfléchis un instant, c'est Wyatt qui était menacé par le mal et c'est pour ça que Chris est venu du futur. Mais maintenant nous avons vaincu les démons tu te souviens ? Je pense que ta peur de perdre tes frères t'envahit et prend le dessus. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça passera.

Judy resta silencieuse. Sa tante ne comprenait pas. Phoebe lui caressa la joue puis quitta la chambre. Judy soupira. Elle se sentait seule et elle comprit alors que sa famille ne pourrait pas l'aider à sauver Chris. Fulminant de rage, elle refusa d'abandonner et monta au grenier, bien décidée à trouver une solution.

* * *

**Chapitre assez court, le prochain sera plus long )**

**Merci de me lire :)**


	4. De l'autre côté du miroir

**Je suis en plein déménagement ! **

**Ma connexion Internet va donc être coupée et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps mais ça ne devrait pas excéder deux semaines. **

**J'essairais de faire au mieux malgré ce petit imprévu ;)**

* * *

Judy toqua avec douceur à la chambre de Wyatt. Chris vint lui ouvrir.

- Tu cherches Wyatt ? demanda-t-il surpris. Tu sais bien qu'il est à l'école de magie avec Maman.

- Je sais, répondit sa soeur. C'est toi que je cherchais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Chris, inquiet en voyant le visage défait de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci entra dans la chambre et se mit à faire les cent pas. Chris l'observait avec surprise, il ne savait pas ce qui la tracassait ainsi.

- Ecoute Chris, reprit Judy, je vais te dire quelque chose et je sais que ça va te paraître complètement dingue mais là je suis vraiment à court d'idées, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Mais..

- Non ! coupa-t-elle. Je t'en prie ne dis rien jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé. Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas la façon la plus délicate de te l'annonçer mais tu vas bientot mourir.

Chris haussa les sourcils, frappé par cette nouvelle et par le ton direct que sa soeur avait employé. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche mais Judy reprit de plus belle, l'empêchant de prononçer le moindre son.

- Je sais que c'est complètement dingue et moi-même je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de devenir folle mais au fond de moi je suis persuadée que tu vas mourir très prochainement, j'en suis absolument sure. C'est Gidéon, c'est lui le meurtrier !

La jeune fille devenait à présent presque hystérique. Elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce et agitait les mains, sans accorder le moindre regard à son frère.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu vas mourir, je ne sais pas comment ni quand, je sais juste que ça va arriver et ce de la main de Gidéon. Il faut que tu me crois..

Judy s'arrêta enfin de marcher et posa son regard sur Chris. Celui-ci fut frappé par la profonde tristesse et l'immense inquiétude qu'il put y découvrir. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

- Chris, c'est à toi de parler là, dit Judy d'une voix plus calme.

- Ok, bon déja tu vas commençer par te calmer d'accord ? demanda Chris.

Sa soeur prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je suis juste morte d'inquiétude.. murmura-t-elle.

- Je vois ça, dit Chris. Ecoute, je te l'avoue ton histoire est complètement tordue et là moi aussi je me demande si tu n'es pas folle mais t'as l'air tellement sincère que j'ai très envie de te croire et là je commençe à m'inquiéter.

- Désolé, je sais que ça à l'air complètement stupide, reprit Judy. Mais je m'inquiète tellement !

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit son frère. Mais Gidéon est un fondateur, pourquoi voudrait-il me tuer ?

- Je n'en sais rien.. avoua Judy.

- S'il représentait une menaçe, je l'aurais senti !

- Il a très bien pu brouiller ton esprit ! avança la jeune fille.

Chris soupira. Même s'il avait des doutes, il trouvait tout celà complètement absurde.

- Et pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait me tuer ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu es sure que tu ne confonds pas avec Wyatt ?

- Non, répliqua Judy. Cette menace, je la sens peser sur toi.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? demanda Chris. Tu veux débarquer à l'école de magie, trouver Gidéon, l'emmener en enfer et le pulvériser ?

Judy sentit une pointe d'ironie dans la voix de son frère.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! s'écria-t-elle. Je m'inquiète pour toi !

- Je sais, répondit Chris. Mais il n'y a pas de raisons ! Si Gidéon avait voulu me tuer, il aurait très bien pu le faire il y a bien longtemps !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il va s'en prendre à toi, dit Judy, mais ça va arriver et ..

- Judy, s'il te plait arrête.. coupa Chris. C'est insensé. Je suis revenu du futur pour sauver Wyatt, et tu dis que Gidéon va me tuer alors que tu ne sais même pas d'où tu tiens tout ça ! Je te rappelle qu'il essaye de m'aider à rejoindre mon temps.

- Promets-moi juste que tu feras attention, demanda Judy d'un ton suppliant.

- Je ne..

- Je t'en prie ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne te demande que ça. Promets-moi que tu te méfieras de Gidéon. S'il te plait, promets le.

Chris vit des larmes étinceler dans les yeux de sa soeur. Il capitula.

- D'accord, d'accord, soupira-t-il. Je ferais attention, c'est promis. Et si jamais j'ai le moindre problème je te le ferais savoir. Ca te va ?

Judy hocha la tête.

- Maintenant, excuse-moi, reprit Chris, mais j'ai un tas de choses à faire.

Il s'éclipsa. Judy resta seule un bon moment. Fermant les yeux, elle sentit la tristesse, l'inquiétude et surtout la solitude l'envahir. Sa discussion avec Chris était un cuisant échec. Elle ne convaincrait personne, pas même lui. Elle devait se débrouiller toute seule. Pendant un instant, elle eut envie de tout abandonner. Peut-être que tout celà n'était qu'un leurre, un cauchemar, qui n'allait pas se produire. Mais elle avait beau se répéter tout ça, elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre elle-même. Elle décida alors de se battre. Il fallait qu'elle sauve son frère et ce même si elle devait le faire seule.

Elle respira profondémment, essaya tant bien que mal de redonner un peu d'énergie et de joie à son moral et quitta la chambre de Wyatt. Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit. Elle eut un sourire et grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier. Elle se rua dans le grenier et se précipita vers le livre des ombres. Elle feuilletait fébrillement les pages en espérant trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle était inquiète, Gidéon pouvait frapper à tout moment. Phoebe et Paige déboulèrent soudain dans le grenier, faisant sursauter leur nièce.

- Judy ? s'étonna Paige. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le livre des ombres ?

- Euh, et bien.. Je cherche des informations sur les voyages temporels, mentit-elle. On ne sait jamais, mieux vaut avoir le plus de données possibles.

Phoebe lui sourit puis attrapa un tas de draps. Judy fronça les sourcils.

- La chambre de Chris n'est pas prête ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hé non, soupira Phoebe. Avec tous les sorts qu'on a du chercher, ça nous ai complètement sorti de l'esprit.

- Oui, et si la chambre n'est pas prête à la naissance de Chris, ajouta Paige, je sens qu'il y en a une qui va nous passer un vilain savon.

Judy eut un sourire amusé. Les deux soeurs redescendirent à l'étage. Judy ferma la porte du grenier avec précaution. Elle chercha un peu puis trouva finalement la page qui l'intéressait. Elle lut rapidement les instructions puis prépara son rituel. Elle prit des bougies et forma un cercle avec. Elle les alluma puis s'assit en tailleur au centre du cercle. Elle posa les mains sur ses genoux, comme pour méditer puis elle ferma les yeux. Elle devait se concentrer si elle voulait atteindre son but. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit puis murmura quelques incantations.

Elle sentit alors de la lumière sur tout son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut éblouie. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu, entièrement blanc. Elle se leva et regarda tout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien, seulement de la lumière blanche de partout. Un petit groupe apparut alors devant elle. Ils étaient entièrement vêtus de blancs. Leurs yeux et leurs cheveux étaient d'une clarté et d'une luminosité incroyable. Judy sourit. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait trouvé le refuge de l'Ordre Supérieur.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite, jeune Halliwell ? demanda l'homme au centre. Tu sais que seuls les membres de l'Ordre Supérieur sont autorisés à venir ici.

- Je sais bien, répondit Judy, un peu gênée. Mais là, il y a vraiment urgence ! Je sais que Chris va mourir. Ne me demandez pas comment, je ne saurais pas vous répondre. Mais je sais que ça va arriver. Ma famille ne peut pas m'aider, ils ne me croient pas. Je viens vous demander votre aide, je suis désespérée, vous êtes ma seule issue.

- Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de connaître l'avenir, annonça une femme. Cependant tu sembles bien informée, et vu tes dons, il est possible que tu détiennes des informations inconnues de tous. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas t'aider.

- Je vous en prie ! supplia Judy. Vous êtes ma seule chance !

- Nous ne pouvons pas sauver Chris, répéta l'homme. Ce n'est pas à notre portée.

- Je ne le laisserais pas mourir, dit Judy avec une voix déterminée.

- Toi en revanche, peut-être peux-tu le sauver, reprit l'homme.

- Dites-moi comment, demanda la jeune fille avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Cherche en toi, répondit-il. Nous ne connaissons pas la réponse, mais en fouillant bien dans ton esprit, tu peux la trouver.

Le petit groupe commençait à s'effacer. La lumière s'éloigna petit à petit.

- Attendez ! cria la jeune fille. S'il vous plait, revenez !

Tout redevint noir, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle éteint les bougies, puis se leva. Elle soupira longuement. Elle n'était pas plus avancée. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à l'école et tuer Gidéon. Comment justifirait-elle son geste ?

Elle décida alors de le surveiller et de suivre Chris à la trace, pour être présente quand le fondateur tenterait de le tuer. Elle se leva et s'eclipsa à l'école de magie. Cette dernière semblait bien calme. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et quelques élèves seulement se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque.

Gidéon se rendit dans son bureau. Tirant le grand rideau, il laissa apparaitre un grand miroir. Son double maléfique lui faisait face. Tous deux discutèrent de leur plan. Ils prévoyèrent d'écarter les soeurs, Léo, Chris et Judy de leur chemin. Réfléchissant ensemble, ils montèrent leur plan et échangèrent un sourire diabolique.

Judy, qui ne se doutait pas le moins du monde des activités malsaines du fondateur, cherchait son père et son frère. Elle les trouva devant un grand mur. Chris venait de terminer de dessiner le symbole sur le mur afin de créer le portail temporel. Il était un peu inquiet, se demandant ce qui l'attendrait de l'autre côté. Léo tenta de le rassurer, il lui montra une fiole qui lui permettrait de revenir si jamais l'autre côté était trop différent. Judy avait le ventre noué. Après tout, si tout celà marchait, Chris serait sain et sauf, chez lui. Une lueur d'espoir naquit en elle.

- J'ai fais assez de potion pour qu'on fasse un essai, dit Léo. Je la lançe ?

- Oui, répondit Chris.

Léo lança la potion avec force. Le flacon était à quelques centimètres du symbole seulement lorsqu'il se brisa, répandant son contenu sur le sol.

- Oh non, marmonna Chris, désespéré.

- Ca aurait du marcher, s'exaspéra sa soeur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint Léo. Tu retrouveras ton monde Chris, je te le promets.

Ils retournèrent vers la bibliothèque et se replongèrent dans les livres.

Judy observait son père et son frère. Elle s'inquiétait tellement. Si seulement la potion avait ouvert le portail !

- Bon, je vais chercher Gidéon, annonça Léo. Sa formule est désormais le seul moyen de renvoyer Chris.

Judy soupira. Elle n'avait pas confiance en Gidéon et craignait que la moindre de ses actions n'entraîne la mort de son frère sous ses yeux. Judy et Chris échangèrent un regard. Chris lut immédiatemment la méfiance dans les yeux de sa soeur. Léo revint quelques instants plus tard avec le fondateur ainsi que les trois soeurs. Judy ne put s'empêcher de foudroyer Gidéon du regard. Elle se méfiait tellement de lui. Chris la vit et lui lança un regard noir. Il allait retourner chez lui, elle devait arrêter de s'inquiéter !

- Léo, tu accompagnes ton fils j'imagine ? demanda Gidéon.

- Bien sur, répondit ce dernier.

- Je vais avec eux ! annonça Judy.

Les trois soeurs se tournèrent vers elle avec stupeur.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Piper.

- Et bien.. comme ça je pourrais m'assurer que Chris est bien de retour chez lui.. bredouilla-t-elle. Et puis comme ça, si jamais Papa rencontre un problème pour revenir et bien je serais là !

En réalité, Judy ne voulait pas laisser Chris, tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit bien rentré chez lui sain et sauf.

Sa mère la regarda d'un air étrange puis finit par céder. Chris comprit tout de suite que sa soeur ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas rentré chez lui. Bien qu'exaspéré par cette détermination, il fut touché et ressentit tout l'amour que sa soeur éprouvait pour lui.

Chris fit ses adieux à sa famille. Il serra ses tantes contre lui, puis sa mère. Il regarda tendrement Wyatt puis se plaça devant le mur avec Léo et Judy.

Les trois soeurs récitèrent la formule. Le portail temporel apparut. Léo, Chris et Judy s'avançèrent puis disparurent. Ils réapparurent de l'autre côté. Seulement, c'était vraiment très étrange. Tout semblait froid. Les trois personnages furent frappés de stupeur. Devant eux se tenaient Piper, Phoebe, Paige et Gidéon mais ils étaient vraiment différents de ceux de l'autre côté. Les soeurs portaient des habits noirs, et elles étaient coiffées de façon très étrange. Les cheveux sombres, des coupes inhabituelles. Phoebe ressemblait beaucoup à une gothique. Gidéon quand à lui avait la peau pâle et ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son crane avec du gel.

Léo, Chris et Judy ne comprenaient pas.

- Mais où sommes-nous ? demanda Chris, incrédule.

Au même instant, de l'autre côté du portail, Chris, Léo et Judy étaient apparus d'une façon très étrange. Tout de noir vêtus, ils avaient un côté diabolique. Léo portait une veste noire et ses cheveux étaient dressés en pics sur sa tête. Chris avait des cheveux mi-longs, sauvagement noués en une queue basse, des mèches dépassant à droite à gauche. Il aborbait un percing au sourcil gauche. Les longs cheveux de Judy étaient noués en une longue tresse qui reposait sur son épaule droite. Elle portait un débardeur noir moulant ainsi qu'un bracelet en acier au poignet.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit Léo.

Les trois soeurs ne comprenaient pas. Piper ne reconnaissait pas son mari ni ses deux enfants. Gidéon intervint.

- Il y a eu un problème ! s'écria-t-il. Il ne faut pas qu'ils partent, retenez-les !

Il courut vers eux mais Léo le poussa sur Phoebe et ils tombèrent tout deux au sol.

Léo, Chris et Judy s'éclipsèrent alors dans un nuage de poussière noire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! s'exclama Phoebe en se relevant.

- Je pense avoir une idée, répondit Gidéon. La formule ne devait pas être assez précise. Nous n'avons pas du ouvrir un portail sur le futur mais plutot sur un autre monde, un monde parallèle au notre.

- C'est à dire ? demanda Piper.

- Et bien, ce monde parallèle que nous avons ouvert, doit être l'exacte opposé du notre, expliqua Gidéon.

- Alors, un monde où règne le mal ? proposa Paige.

- Ca doit être le cas, confirma le fondateur. Réfléchissez, ainsi, l'équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal est maintenu.

Piper tenta d'éclaircir les choses.

- Alors, si je comprend bien, dit-elle, lorsque Léo, Chris et Judy sont partis là-bas, leurs doubles maléfiques ont débarqués ici ?

- Oui, répondit Gidéon. C'est un monde miroir, tout ce qui se passe ici, se passe également là-bas.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, soupira Piper. Il faut aller les chercher.

- Non, coupa Gidéon, il faut d'abord retrouver leurs doubles maléfiques car ils risquent de menacer l'équilibre.

- Vous rigolez ou quoi ? s'énerva Piper. Mon mari et deux de mes enfants viennent de disparaître on ne sait où, dans un monde gouverné par le Mal, et vous voulez qu'on s'amuse à se balader dans San Francisco pour retrouver leurs doubles qui viennent de s'enfuir on ne sait où, au lieu de les retrouver eux ?

- Il faut d'abord retrouver leurs doubles ! répéta Gidéon. On ne peut pas ramener Chris, Judy et Léo avant de retrouver leurs doubles. Si nous les ramenons ici avant de renvoyer leurs doubles dans leurs mondes, l'équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal s'effondrera complètement et nous courrons à la catastrophe !

Piper soupira. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne voulait pas laisser sa famille en danger dans un monde gouverné par des démons.

- On va les ramener Piper, la rassura Phoebe. Mais il faut d'abord qu'on retrouve leurs côtés très méchants d'accord ?

Bien que contre cette idée, Piper finit par acquiescer.

Les trois soeurs se regardèrent alors. Elles devaient immédiatement partir à la poursuite des doubles si elles voulaient avoir une chance de retrouver Léo, Judy et Chris.

* * *

**Merci de me lire **


End file.
